lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34026531-20180603014821
So... I’ve been working on some arguments and here are a few counteractions to arguments I’ve seen before. There will be more arguments later but I hope these are good! Also, I’m really rusty so... they probs aren’t that good. -'Fitz brought Sophie into the Lost Cities' Fitz may have taken Sophie to the Lost Cities but in the end, it was only just a mission, he didn’t know what she was going to look or be like. Plus, Alvar was the one who was originally sent out to find Sophie? So, what would have happened if Alvar was still going to find Sophie? -'Fitz saved Sophie from fading away' I’m sorry but, Fitz didn’t even believe Sophie was still alive. Relationships need hope and faith. If your loved one goes missing but no bodies have been identified or found, don’t give up hope. You never know if they’re still there, just WAITING for you to come save them. Keefe was that person who didn’t give up hope. When Fitz told him about the transmits, Keefe straightaway knew where it was and didn’t lose faith. In Nightfall, Lady Gisela had to give Keefe sedatives because he was so upset about Sophie’s death. This is a bit extreme considering he had only seen Sophie like twice throughout the first book. Fitz had seen her more than that. -'They are Cognates/Cognates in training' Being cognates or cognates in training has nothing to do with being in a romantic relationship? Yes, I know. They do have a lot of trust and they trust each other to the absolute max. But, their trust was based off Fitz being the elf she first met. She trusts him because he brought her to this place which she now calls home. Sophie and Fitz’s trust has been “polished and refined” through their training whereas Sophie and Keefe have the same amount of trust in each other yet they don’t train for it. Their trust is based off moments and Sophie and Fitz’s trust has come from work and ability. -'They're already in love (Sophie definitely has a crush, and Fitz probably has a crush because he almost kissed her and was miffed at Keefe that he interrupted, and he keeps bringing Sophie gifts in Nightfall. Fitz is also waiting for Sophie to register for the match)' No offense but, I’ve heard the argument, Sophie and Fitz are in love? Sophie is 15? There is no such thing as love at first sight or a real and deep love. Yes, I am admitting that Keefe and Sophie are NOT in love by saying this. Love at first sight is merely called an infatuation or attraction to one’s outer beauty or outer personality. We don’t want that do we? We want love and connection which is far more than beauty. Sophie and Fitz, IMO, do not have a romantic relationship based around love. They do have a romantic relationship but it is not love, though it may grow into that. Yes, Sophie might “love” Fitz in a friend way but that goes for all her friends. -'NO ONE wants Lord Cassius or Lady Gisela as their family, even if it isn't blood.' …. What? Now, you’re saying that Keefe and Sophie shouldn’t be together because of Lady Gisela and Lord Cassius? That’s called running out of arguments. -'Who doesn't want to be part of the Vacker Legacy?' Again, running out of arguments lol? So you’re saying that Sophie should be with Fitz so she can be famous and have a lot of money? Keefe keeps betraying Sophie Basically, I was thinking about this. I know some shippers are angry about the fact that Keefe has gone against what Sophie wants a lot? Becoming a mercadir, running away and joining the Neverseen, basically doing a lot of bad things which did affect Sophie. But here’s your argument right back at you. Some shippers like to counteract a SoKeefe argument “Fitz was super rude to Sophie in Exile and said that he wouldn’t regret all the bad things he was saying”. Shippers like to say that it’s normal to be super angry or sad at people around you and do reckless things when your dad is supposedly dead. Well… think about this. How would YOU feel if your mother, who you always thought was the better person out of your two parents, decides to try take over the world and be the supervillain while torturing other people? I’m betting you would do reckless things. I have some more stuff coming! I welcome any feedback.